


Johnny’s Child

by theskullofhorror666



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Polysexual male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskullofhorror666/pseuds/theskullofhorror666
Summary: Purge night. That one night a year where all crime is legal for 12 hours straight, no police officers, no hospitals, no nothing, is stressful enough when you don’t have a new baby on the way on top of that.But that’s EXACTLY where 18 year old Johnny and his boyfriend, Jared, find themselves on this particular God forsaken “holiday” when Johnny’s water breaks a mere HOUR before commencement.(TW for brief mention(s) of past abuse toward main character)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny lay, jerking in his sleep from the nightmare he was having, on the living room couch. 

He normally avoided dozing off during the day like this, like the plague, in order to avoid these nightmares which had plagued him since he finally got out of the abusive relationship he'd been trapped in with his ex girlfriend four years prior.  
In his eighth, soon to be ninth, month of pregnancy though, he was pretty much powerless to the discomfort and resulting exhaustion that unfortunately came with it. 

His jerking was soon joined by frantic whimpers, which turned to screams that filled the two story home which he shared with his mom, his brother, and sister.  
His mother was the first to put it together and come rushing in, from the laundry room, to her son's aide.  
"AAAGGHHHH!!! NOOO, PLEASE!!!! PLEASE DON'T, AAAAHHHH!!!!" his breathing got heavier and he was panting by the time his mother could reach him.  
"Johnny, JOHNNY!" she cried, trying desperately to shake him awake "Honey, wake up! It's just a dream, she's not here! It's okay!"  
He writhed some more, before shooting up in a cold sweat, to her voice. He cried out and looked around, before realizing that he was awake and safe.  
Julie took her son's hand. "It's okay, honey, it's just me. She isn't here, you're safe" she repeated those words, reassuringly, while he whimpered and eventually caught his breath as he began to calm down.  
"Mom?" he asked in a weaker voice.  
"Yeah honey, it's just me"  
His voice turned to a whine as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
Julie shook her head. "It's not your fault, honey. You don't have anything to apologize for"  
"I've disrupted you though" he sighed.  
Julie chuckled. "I'm your mother, it's my job to worry about you no matter what you're doing".  
She smiled, moving her other hand to his swollen stomach. "You'll understand that, soon enough".  
He chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand across his stomach near where she was feeling, and sighed. "Hopefully not too soon".  
She sighed in return. "I know, honey...." She knew he worried about this night, and of course she did too, and had been trying to almost no avail to keep his mind off of it.  
"...but you know what?" she continued. "Your due date's not for another two weeks, and first babies are usually late anyway".  
"Well dad said that Laurie was two weeks-"  
he started, but she cut him off.  
"Your dad is a big fat baby himself and EXAGGERATES" she empathized that last part. "Your sister was born ONE week early, at the most. And even thats a stretch".  
Johnny grimaced. "Mom, pleease don't use stretch in the same sentence as that" he moaned.  
Julie chuckled at this. "Sorry" she sighed and then proceeded with an attempt to change the subject. "And where's Jared?" she glanced at her watch "it's coming up on an hour til commencement" there was worry in her tone.  
"I just talked to him before I fell asleep, he's packing some overnight stuff. Some spare clothes and whatnot, TERRIBLE THINGS" he added with a snicker "and then he's gonna text me when he's ready for me to come pick him up"  
Julie sighed. "You know, I really don't approve of you driving back and forth like that in your condition.....especially today" she shook her head.  
"Why can't be just borrow some of your clothes?" Julie asked. "Isn't that what boyfriends do?"  
"Moooommm!" he loved how supportive she was, but sometimes he felt she was just a little too supportive.  
She laughed. "Alright, I'll go. I've gotta finish up the last load of laundry, anyway. Then I'm gonna fix dinner".  
"Oof.." he moaned softly, as he started to prop himself further up. His back was killing him. "wait, wait, wait" he called after her as she started to walk away.  
She turned, slightly concerned again.  
"Help me up before you go?" he held his hand out "I have to pee again" he whined.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course"  
She took his outstretched hand and began to gently pull him to his feet, as he pushed off the arm of the couch with his free hand "one, two, three".  
He reached backward and rubbed his hands down his aching back, in an attempt to soothe it.  
"Thanks" he huffed softly, and waddled down the hall to the bathroom.

He dried his hands off on the nearby hand towel, exhaling as he moved his hands to support his aching back. "two more weeks of this" he reminded himself "just two more-" but he was interrupted by a sudden wetness in his boxers, and liquid dripping down his bare leg. "No....." he begged quietly to himself, when he looked down. "oh God, PLEASE no....please no" he whimpered. He felt no pain yet, but he began to breathe heavily, from the anxiety. He picked his phone back off the sink.  
Don't need your phone just to go to the bathroom, my ass  
he thought anxiously to himself, recounting all the times his mother had criticized him for it.  
He tried to calm himself as he tapped Jared's contact from his recent calls and waited, desperately for him to pick up. He could feel his heart racing, as he did so.  
"Pick up.....pick up, pick up, pick up......" he exhaled. "pleeease pick up"


	2. Chapter 2

About 15 minutes away, Jared was packing a small suitcase of purge night essentials: a sleep shirt with Loki on the front of it and matching pajama bottoms, an old T shirt of Johnny’s that read “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is” that he had left over some odd months ago, a paperback copy of Stephen King’s Misery with a bookmark in it marking past the halfway point, a small stack of movies and CDs to kill time and keep Johnny’s mind off of the night, and a medium sized bag of various snacks that were meant to satisfy any of Johnny’s latest pregnancy cravings. 

He was just about ready to pick up his phone, which lay right next to his suitcase in the event that Johnny needed him, to call Johnny when he saw Johnny’s name and contact photo light up across his phone.  
He smiled as he slid his finger across the screen to answer it. “Almost ready, babe. I was just about to call you myself, actually”.  
“Jar?” he could hear a shakiness in his voice.  
“I’m here babe, what’s wrong?”  
Johnny took another minute to recollect himself before he answered “Jar, my water just broke”  
Jared almost choked when Johnny spoke those words to him. “Wha- okay, uh when?” he asked, trying to stay calm for the both of them.  
“Like right before I picked up the phone to call you....I got up and went to the bathroom, and when I was done, I looked down and it was trickling down my leg, and there’s a puddle on the floor now-“  
“Okay, Johnny, Johnny!” he cut him off “slow down, okay? Take some deep breaths.”  
Johnny whimpered, but obliged.  
“Okay good, that’s Good.....” he exhaled with him before speaking again. “Have you had any contractions yet?”  
“I just had some small braxton hicks a little while before my nap, but noth-“ he was cut off by a sudden, sharp pain that made him gasp and cry out in pain “AAAGH!!” he squinted his eyes and let out a low moan.  
“Johnny? Johnny!” Jared’s voice became more urgent. “Stay with me, Johnny” he urged. “Try to breathe through it, like we went over. Yeah?”  
He nodded, knowing full well that Jared couldn’t see him, and started panting til it was over.  
“Good, that’s good. You’re doing great, babe”.  
Johnny whimpered as it passed.  
Jared sighed. “Alright, let’s try to keep track of when that one was for the next one, okay?”  
“I can try” his voice was still shaky. He managed to pull himself up from the toilet lid, on which he’d sat himself down when it struck. “Well I guess I’m not picking you up...” he chuckled nervously, trying to joke.  
This made Jared laugh too. “Um, I would hope not....uhh, are you able to have someone else pick me up?”  
“My mom or Laurie, I’m sure”  
“Okay” Jared chuckled “you want me to stay on the phone with you til I get there?”  
“Please?” Johnny sighed.  
“Of course I will” he reaffirmed “anything you need, babe”  
“Thank you”.

He waddled back down the hall, toward the laundry room, where he expected his mom to be. “Hey mom?” he called out, sounding more urgent when she didn’t respond the first time “mooomm!”  
She hurried back out to the living room. “Here! I’m right here, honey, I was in the kitchen....what’s wrong, sweetie?”  
He let out another exhale as he spoke. “Mom, I need you or someone else to go and get Jared, my water just broke”.  
“Your what?” she gasped.  
“I think it’s t-“ Johnny started to reiterate, before she cut him off “no, yeah, I heard you...I heard you...um...” she thought for a minute.  
“Can you walk up the stairs?”  
Johnny nodded. “I think so, I only had one contraction so far, so I should be okay to”  
She nodded “alright, we’ll let me help you up at least, and we can get you to your bed”  
He agreed and let her lead him up the stairs with an arm supporting his waist and his arm around her shoulder for support.

She got Johnny up the stairs and to his bed, where she was setting him up with some extra pillows for his back which she was fluffing.  
“I-I think that’s good, mom. Thanks”  
She set her hand, lovingly, on his shoulder “you sure, hon?”  
He exhaled sharply, feeling another contraction coming on. “Yeah, just hand me my phone, please?” he was biting his lip, trying not to moan, til his mom left the room.  
He’d set his phone down on the nightstand while he was attempting to get comfortable.  
She kissed the top of his head “I’m gonna send your brother out to go get Jared, okay? I’ll be downstairs unless you need me here.  
“I’m fine, we have the phone til he gets here.  
She nodded and shut the door a crack behind her.  
He let out an even louder moan than before, from having to hold it back, when he was sure his mom was out of earshot. He gripped the side of his bed and tried to pant through it while simultaneously trying to grab at his phone to call Jared back, but on FaceTime this time. He let his head fall back into the pillow, trying to speak through the pain. “S-Siri, call, Jar- no video call! Video call Jared! Oohhh”  
“Video calling Jared”  
“Jesus Christ” he muttered, exhaling when it finally passed. “Shit, how much time was that?” he asked himself, trying to keep track between that one and the first one. “15/20 minutes?”  
“15/20 minutes til what?” Jared interrupted when he answered.  
“GAH!” Johnny jumped across the bed. “Jesus, Jar! You managed to get my fat ass at least a foot off the bed!”  
“Sorry” he chuckled.  
He took a moment to catch his breath. “15....15/20 minutes between contractions”.  
“Oh! Shit, gotcha. You had another one?”  
“Yeah, yeah like right before I called you back actually” he set the phone back on the nightstand, propped up so he could lay back with his head turned toward that direction and just focus on him til he got there. “Much better”  
“I see” he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

6:25pm

35 minutes until commencement 

Johnny’s brother, Victor, was on his way out the door when Julie was catching up with him.   
“Moooom, I’m opening the door to go out and over to Kiersley’s! Just so you know it’s not an intruder!” he called out, not realizing she was shortly behind him.   
“Well, you can bring Kiersley back here with you, there’s been a change of plans”  
“Mom, I told you I can’t. I promised Kiersley I’d stay over with her tonight! Jared’s doing it for Johnny!”   
“Well, see, that’s the thing. Your brother’s gone into labor, so I need you to go pick up Jared and bring him back here since Johnny can’t. It’s not even that far from Kiersley’s”.  
He groaned, dramatically. “Why me though?”  
Julie was getting increasingly irritated with her son, who apparently couldn’t be bothered to do this one thing she was asking him.  
“Because you’re his BROTHER, that’s why” she answered, firmly.  
He gestured his hand upstairs “And Laurie’s his sister! Why can’t SHE go get Jared?!”  
“Because it’s safer for you to go, you know that!”  
“Laurie is trans, okay, not a baby!” he argued “I’m sure she wouldn’t like you using that as an excuse either!”  
“Will you just do as I ask you to for ONCE?!”  
Julie insisted. “It’s already..” she glanced at her watch “30 MINUTES until commencement, now. PLEASE hurry”  
“ALRIGHT!” he shouted back, muttering under his breath. “He’s the one who can’t keep it in his pants and I pay the price for it”

This is not a test, this is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge sanctioned by the US government.

Julie sat beside Laurie on the couch, as the annual commencement speech rolled up the TV screen.

“God, I hope nothing happened to them. I mean how long does it take to drive a few blocks, pick up a couple of people and come straight back?!”  
“Mom....” Laurie smirked “ you KNOW Victor and Kiersley didn’t go straight to Jared’s house....I mean look what happened when we left Jared and Johnny alone”  
“Laurie, that’s not funny” she sighed

Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning, at 7am, when the Purge concludes.  
Blessed by our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

Loud sirens blared, signaling the official start, as Julie got up to put some dishes away.   
“Just trying to lighten the mo-“ she was cut off by a loud and sudden rap at the door.  
Julie grabbed tightly to a knife she picked up in the kitchen.  
“It’s just us!” Victor announced from outside “we’re coming in!”   
Laurie laughed and Julie breathed a sigh of relief, lowering the knife as Victor opened the door, Jared and Kiersley following closely behind them with their stuff.   
“Oh, it’s Shelley Duvall” Victor smirked, noting the knife.  
Julie remained unamused. “Ha, ha”  
“I thought it was pretty funny” Jared added, redirecting his attention to coaching Johnny through his next contraction over the video call as he ran up stairs. “That’s it, you’re doing great, just keep breathing. You’re almost through this one” 

Victor glanced at the suitcase Jared left, in his hurry to get upstairs to Johnny.  
“I wonder who gets to take the bags up...” he rolled his eyes and Kiersley wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Don’t be a smartass” Julie snapped. “ I wanna check in on him anyway.” she took Jared’s suitcase and started to pick up Kiersley’s.   
“Oh I can take my own up, thanks”   
“....kissass” Victor muttered under his breath when his mom was at least halfway up the stairs.  
Kiersley snickered, kissing along his neck.

Faint, but noticeable, gunshots could be heard in the distance, setting Johnny even further on edge. His voice got shaky again  
“Okay, those were DEFINITELY gunshots!”   
“Johnny, deep breaths, remember?” he held his hand “they’re faaaar away, they’re not coming here, alright? Try to stay calm”  
Johnny whimpered “I’m trying”.

Johnny nearly leapt off the bed again when his mom knocked at the door.   
“It’s just me, can I come in?”  
Johnny breathed a sigh of relief and Jared answered for him.  
“Sure, come in!  
Julie wheeled in Jared’s suitcase behind her and sat on the side of the bed.  
Jared chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “Oh, my suitcase. Thank you”   
Julie smiled at him before turning back to Johnny. “My pleasure.....so how’s it lookin up here?” her voice grew more concerned again.  
“LIKE A SHIT PILE OF LUCK” Johnny whined, throwing his head back into the pillow.  
Jared, still holding his hand, brought it closer to kiss it. “Contractions are at about 20 minutes apart and last about 30 odd seconds each”  
Julie sighed “alright, that’s good still. Still a ways to go”  
Johnny whimpered again.  
“Johnny, that’s a good thing” Jared reassured. “The Purge is only 12 hours, if it lasts longer than that, we might be able to get you to the hospital” he turned to Julie. “Right?”   
“It’s possible, your dad was in labor with your sister for at least 20” Johnny let out an exasperated cry.  
“Regardless, it’d help if we had a real idea of how you’re progressing, I mean counting contractions will only get us so far”  
“Boy, you’re just a plethora of good news, aren’t ya?” Johnny remarked.  
“What I’m getting at is, if we get ahold of your doctor or someone, maybe he or they could talk us through this. Do you have his cell number, by any chance?”  
Jared scrolled through his contacts “yeah, got it right here”   
“How do we have his cell number again?” Johnny interrupted.  
“Couple months ago, when you freaked cause the baby wasn’t moving....remember? We got all the way down there just for the baby to start kicking in the parking lot?” He chuckled.  
“.....yeah, not one of my proudest moments” Johnny admitted.  
“Why? You think I’m screwing the doctor behind your back?” Jared teased.  
“Well now I do” he teased back.   
Jared shook his head, still snickering “you’re terrible”   
“Mmmnn, you started it”.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared tapped the doctor’s contact on his phone and waited hopefully for him to pick up, while Johnny lay uneasily on the bed.   
“Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up” he pleaded under his breath “pleeease pick up”  
God, don’t let him be dead  
“Jar, Jared!” Johnny whined, feeling another contraction coming on.  
Jared took ahold of his hand, letting him grip tightly on it while he waited on an answer from the other line.  
“I know, I know, you’re doing great” Jared reassured, trying to hold back a Yelp from Johnny’s grip. He lost the battle though, and let one slip by the time he got an answer.  
“Oh sorry, am I hurting you?” he managed between breaths.   
“I said I was sorry-yeah, hi!” Jared, not realizing he got an answer. “Doctor Peterson? It’s Jared....yeah, great, except we’re kinda smack in the middle of something you told us not to worry about here” he chuckled nervously “Which thing? Ah, well-“  
“AAAAGH!!”   
“.....that one....yeah..” he turned to Johnny “how far apart we say? Like 15 minutes?”  
“Fo-Fourteen, fourteen minutes..apart now” he panted as it passed.  
“14? 14 minutes now” Jared answered, redirecting back to the phone. “Right, well can you talk me through that? We’re kind of winging it over here” oh thank god.   
He turned his attention back to Johnny, who had loosened his grip on him since the contraction had passed “alright, we gotta get your boxers off so-“  
Johnny cut him off right there “Jar, last time I did that for you, I ended up fat, EXHAUSTED, and dripping with sweat!”   
“...and I love you all the same” he chuckled, wiping some of said sweat away with a cool cloth. “Come on, Doc says I gotta check to see how dilated you are. He’s gonna talk me through it, isn’t that why we called?”  
Johnny muttered something under his breath, to Jared’s amusement as he pulled his, still damp, boxers out of the way .   
“Uh huh....” he followed the doctor’s directions and estimated Johnny to be at about 4 centimeters.  
“Fooour?” Johnny whined, throwing his head back into the pillow.  
Jared was gently stroking near his shoulders “Gonna hurt your neck doing that, babe”   
Johnny let out a small groan “good, maybe it’ll make me forget about my damn back”  
Jared sighed. “Want me to rub that out for you, babe?”  
“Pleeaase?” he whined, trying to lean forward enough.  
Jared smiled, gently helping up so he could turn around “I gotcha”

Johnny let out a loud, long moan, this time out of some relief from the aching that had been lingering in his back for the better part of the last few weeks, as Jared rubbed down his back, gently first and then harder. “That feel good, babe?”  
“Mmmmnn, Don’t stop” 

“Jesus, what are tryin to make another one?” Victor butted in. “Close the door all the way if you’re gonna do that”  
“Sure, come on in, make yourself comfortable” Jared remarked.  
“Victor, what the hell are you doing in here anyway?” Johnny snapped  
“Easy man...Mom’s taking guard duty downstairs and asked me to come see how you are ”   
“Fine and FUCKING dandy, now leave”   
Victor raised his hands in front of his face in fake surrender “alright, I’m goin I’m goin....shoot the messenger, why don’t ya?” he muttered that last part under his breath.   
Jared chuckled quietly, kissing Johnny’s neck.  
Johnny smirked and turned his head to look at him “did I tell you to stop?”  
Jared laughed and went back to rubbing his back “No, Sir” he teased.   
“Mmnnn, that’s more like it” he moaned happily. “A little lower too, if you would”  
“Of course” Jared moved his hands lower to where Johnny had indicated. “Right there?”  
“Ooohhhh....yes, perfect” he sighed “perrrfect”.


	5. Chapter 5

9:00pm

10 hours remaining of the annual purge

Johnny exhaled, letting another of many sighs of relief after another contraction passed.  
Jared dabbed a fresh, cool cloth to his sweat coated forehead. “You’re doing great” he repeated “you really are”.  
Johnny whined in opposition. “Still only 4 centimeters though” he cried.  
“4 centimeters is only one away from 5, so that’s just about halfway there” Jared encouraged.   
“Mmnnn...if you say so” Johnny muttered. “How many minutes was that?”  
Jared looked around like he was looking for the tv remote. “Uhhh, dunno, how far into this Simpsons episode are we again?”   
Johnny chuckled weakly “bout halfway, at least. I think they’re 20 or odd minutes in total”  
“Thaaaat is just about right, so 10 minutes”  
“Mmhmm....” he smirked as he caught on “couldn’t you have just said 10 minutes?”  
Jared grinned a little “I could’ve”.  
“....sooo whyyy didn’t you?” Johnny prodded  
“Made you smile, didn’t I?”  
Johnny shook his head, still grinning. “I suppose”   
“Haha” Jared proclaimed proudly “Jared 6, Purge Night 0”  
Johnny laughed “6 points for making me smile?”   
“mmnnnope” Jared corrected. “3 points, the first 3 are for bearing the gift of Disney+ so we could watch The Simpsons”   
“5 points total” Johnny corrected “you get a point docked for knocking me up in the first place” a more sinister grin grew on his face.  
“You’re meeeaan” Jared fake whined.  
“Keep it up and I dock 4 more” he teased.  
“Johnnnyy!” Jared protested.  
Johnny sat back up on the bed “alright, I’ll let you earn them back by rubbing my back some more”   
“When did you become my pimp?” Jared teased.  
“Will you just get over heeeere?” Johnny whined.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming” Jared scooted himself closer again.  
“Oh no no, that’s what got us into this mess” Johnny teased  
Jared shook his head. “Jesus Christ, is that all you think about?”  
Johnny scoffed “wouldn’t you like to know?”  
Jared rolled his eyes “one track mind, I swear”  
Johnny let out a pained cry and Jared stopped almost as quickly as he had started.  
“What happened?! Am I hurting you?”  
Johnny just moaned in response “oooooohhhhh, mmnnnn, God, that was- ooof that was not 10 minutes” he was bent on hands and knees, gripping the bottom of his stomach with one hand and the edge of his bed in the other and began panting.  
Jared looked at his watch, taking hold of one of Johnny’s hands, helping him to sit back upright and turn around to lay back against the pillow. “No, you’re right, babe. We’re at 7 minutes n-“  
“WE?” Johnny moaned “I don’t see anything coming out of YOU!!”  
“Johnny, you know what I mean. Just keep breathing, you’re almost through this one”. Jared sighed and breathed with him.

Johnny whimpered after it was over.   
Jared held his hand closer “I know, baby. It’s all gonna be over soon though, just keep focusing on....” his mind drew a sudden blank “Christ, what was the last name you got yourself fixated on? Stephen? Stevie?” he chuckled nervously.   
“Mmnnn mmm...Stephen/Stevie was your concoction, you little fanboy”  
“What happened to anything that’s not Loki?”  
“OR of the like” he lightly chuckled   
“Aloki is nice” Jared insisted “aaaand not inherently gendered”  
“Right, Jar. Aloki Amos-Wright”   
“If you think that’s gonna deter me it’s not, like AT ALL, in fact it sounds even better”  
“Jared Wright, I am NOT spending x amount of hours shoving something the size of a watermelon out of me just to name them after someone you’d gladly add to your...” he added air quotes “cheat list”.  
Jared chuckled “we were playing marry, fuck, or kill TWO years ago, LET IT GO”   
“Well you SUUURRE sounded devastated to have to pick him to fuck, weren’t you?”   
Johnny teased  
“I don’t need this.....” Jared chuckled “...all the same, we do need a name, Mr. two weeks early”  
Johnny’s soft chuckle turned to a yelp and gritting his teeth through another contraction.  
Jared checked his watch, stroking his thumb gently across his hand which he was still holding tightly “still at 7 minutes apart”   
Johnny just moaned in response.   
“I gotcha, I gotcha babe” he panted through the rest of it with him. 

“So, names...” Jared tried to pick back up when he was sure the contraction was finished.   
Johnny just looked down at his stomach, hands resting on it again and sighed.  
Jared’s tone changed as he became more concerned “Johnny....what’s wrong?” he quickly caught himself “besides the obvious, I mean”.  
Johnny just sat quietly and sighed. “.....Jar, what if I can’t do this?” he sounded as if he were fighting back sobs as he kept his head lowered.  
“Johnny come on, of course you ca-“ he started.  
“WHAT IF I CAN’T, Jared?” his voice was growing shakier again. “People died in childbirth all the time before we had hospitals, what if something goes wrong?”  
“Johnny...” he took Johnny into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. “You can’t think that way...I know that’s easier said than done, but you really have to try and not think about that, okay?”   
He nodded into Jared’s shoulder. “Jar, you have to promise me something”  
Jared sighed. “Anything. What is it, babe”  
Johnny sniffled. “I-if something happens to me-“  
“Johnny..”  
“PLEASE Jared...”  
Jared sighed, fighting back the urge to cry along with him. He really did hate seeing him like this.  
“If something happens to me, you promise me you’ll save our baby first....I won’t be able to live with myself if we didn’t do everything we could”  
“....I promise.....but Johnny, it’s not gonna happen, okay?”  
Johnny nodded. “We say that about fires too, you still keep a fire ladder under your bed, Jar”  
“I suppose you have a point...”  
He didn’t want to admit it, who the hell would, but he’d be lying if he insisted that he wasn’t just as concerned about something happening to Johnny and the baby as Johnny was.....especially being that it was their first child and all.


	6. Chapter 6

12:00am 

7 hours remaining of the annual purge

Johnny jumped at the sudden knock at the bedroom door, but relaxed a little when it was just his mom’s voice coming from the other side of it.  
“It’s just me, can I come in?”   
Johnny exhaled as another contraction passed. “Sure, why not?”   
She could sense the exhaustion in his voice  
“Hey, sweetie” she stroked a hand through his hair “how’s it goin?”  
Johnny just let out a whimper and Jared took his hand again  
“Most recent check, he’s at 5 centimeters dilated and contractions are about every 7 minutes” Jared answered for him.  
“Okay, that’s good still, that’s good”  
Johnny snickered a little “Mom, are you trying to convince me or yourself there?” he changed the subject when she didn’t respond “wait, if you’re up here, who’s on guard downstairs?”  
She sighed “Your brother is, at the moment”  
“Bet he loooves that” Johnny smirked.  
“Victor! Quit it!” Kiersley’s voice giggled from downstairs   
Victor could be heard growling playfully back “make me”   
“OH COME ON GUYS, THAT SHIT’S HOW FRIDAY THE 13TH HAPPENED!!” Johnny called out  
“OH AND WHAT YOU GUYS DID WAS SOOO MUCH BETTER!”   
Johnny sunk back into his pillow “will someone go punch him for me?” he whined. “It’s not child abuse with him being over 18, ya know”  
Julie sighed “well, someone’s gotta do something” she turned to walk out the door “I’ll be back in a little bit” she let the door slam behind her, likely unintentionally.   
Johnny put his hands to his face and whined “ughh, he’s not wrong though”  
“Be that as it may” Jared chuckled “two wrongs don’t make a right”  
Johnny snickered “yeah, but only one wrong makes an Amos-Wright”   
“....That was probably one of the worst dad jokes I ever heard” Jared teased.   
“Oh God, it’s already starting” Johnny fake groaned.  
Jared chuckled “don’t worry, I still love you”  
“Mmmmm” Johnny smirked “you’d better”

“.....phew” Johnny sighed “that ones over”  
Jared kissed his hand, trying to take his mind off it til the next one “....So where did we land on little Aloki?” Jared smirked, laying his hand on Johnny’s stomach.   
Johnny said nothing and instead just began smacking him with one of the pillows   
“Ow, ow, okay OKAAAYYY!” he laughed, attempting to put up a fight “fine, you win! Aloki’s out”  
“...So help me Jared, if you suggest Loki instead, I’ll beat you to death with whatever book you brought with you!”   
Jared unzipped his suitcase to pull out his copy of Misery. “Well, joke’s on you, I brought a paperback!” he declared proudly until Johnny snatched it and began hitting him with it.  
“Alright, alright! Point proven!” he tried to hold back giggles “point proven, point proven, can I have my book back?”  
Johnny held it just out of his reach and quickly stuffed it under his pillow.  
“Ugh, reeeeaally??” he fake whined.  
“Oh please, if ANYone needs a book called Misery tonight, it’s me!”  
Jared sighed “alright, I can’t argue with that”.   
“Ha” he smirked, mocking him.


	7. Chapter 7

12:10am

6 hours and 50 minutes remaining of the annual purge 

Julie stormed downstairs, straight to the living room, to find Victor on the couch with Kiersley on his lap as they made out right in front of her.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she demanded.  
“Aww, come on Mom-“ he tried to argue, though Julie was FAR from finished.  
“Don’t you aww come on, Mom me!” she snapped. “Your brother’s upstairs, about to give birth, and you can’t even do the one thing you were asked to do, stand guard in the living room in case someone tries the doors or windows!”  
“Technically you asked me to do TWO things, counting driving Jared’s ass here” he corrected. “And you’re welcome, by the way”  
Julie looked at Kiersley and then back to him “RIGHT, that was just suuuuch a struggle for you, wasn’t it?!”   
“Well I had wanted to take THIS” he gestured between himself and Kiersley “party to her house.....and anyway, why can’t Laurie do it? It’s her job too!”  
Julie let out an exasperated sigh “YES, when it is Laurie’s turn to take watch, THEN she will take over and you can take” she motioned her hand in front of them “this party to your own room!”   
Victor let out a childish whine of defeat “FINE” he muttered something else under his breath when she finally left.

Meanwhile, Laurie was busy filling up her time with moving about the house to collect any supplies they might need.  
“Hey Moooom?!” she called from the room that was currently being turned into the baby’s room. “Did we ever bring in those old blankets? Or are they still in the garage?!”  
Julie groaned “ughh, yeah no I don’t think they made it into the house yet. They’re probably still out there”  
“Well should I go grab them? Or you wanna wait on that?”   
“Laurie, if anyone in this family wanted to just wait, we wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with!” Victor butted in, snidely.  
“VICTOR!!!”   
Laurie just laughed it off “Mom, just tell me what to do and you can smack him upside the head after”  
Julie thought for a moment. “Run out, grab the box labeled Johnny (baby stuff), then come right back in. Purge night’s not exactly the best night to be rattling around in the garage”  
Laurie started down the stairs, toward the garage door down the hall. “Got it, thanks Mom!” 

Laurie turned the garage light on and was met by hissing from a large, grey and white opossum that had been startled by her moving another box out of the way to get to the one in question. “Easy, Charlie. I just need to grab this box and head back inside”.   
The opossum scurried away when she got closer, allowing her to grab the box and head for the door.   
The door opened and her mother stepped out, before she could reach for the knob.   
“Here, let me give you a ha-“ she stopped mid sentence when she spotted the, again, startled creature. She, having also been startled, began looking for a hole or opening he could’ve gotten in through. “Where’d you come from?!” she yelled, loud enough to be heard from inside.   
“What’re you doing to Charlie?!” Victor called out from the living room.  
Laurie laughed but Julie was still unamused. “Who the hell is Charlie?!” she demanded.   
“My pet opossum, obviously! he lives in the backyard!”  
“So WHY is he in my garage?” Julie demanded again.  
“It’s Purge night, didn’t want him to get hurt!”   
Julie let out a very agitated groan. “As soon as it is safe to go outside, THAT is where you are putting him!”  
“Fiiiine”  
She turned and went back in the house “pet opossum” she muttered irritably to herself.  
“Told you she’d freak!” Laurie smirked.   
“Why do you think I didn’t tell her before?” he scoffed.   
Laurie chuckled “fair.


	8. Chapter 8

3:00am

4 hours remaining of the annual purge 

Something about the half finished nursery triggered something in Julie to snap.   
She was trying her best to hold it together, for herself, for her kids, particularly for Johnny.  
God, I need to be strong for him, she thought desperately to herself. When she reached the, sooner than planned to be baby’s room, to set down the box of stuff Laurie had brought in from the garage.  
Laurie was coming in to ask her something when she found her mom, slumped in the rocking chair they’d brought in from storage a couple weeks prior, with her head in her hands.   
“Mom, are you okay?” she asked in a sympathetic voice.  
Julie let out a heavy sigh. “What has HAPPENED to this country”   
Laurie sighed. “I know, it’s not fair”.  
Julie shook her head. “Your brother should in a hospital, he should be in a hospital OR having it here on his own choosing” she fought back years as she spoke “not like this. Not forced to scream and labor it out in that bed like some animal so that some trigger happy, murder happy, rich, psychopaths can use this country as their own personal hunting grounds for a night!”  
Laurie sat down on the floor, beside her.  
“This is their first kid, my first grandkid, your first nephew...or niece...or whatever the hell is the gender neutral alternative to those” she nervous chuckled.  
Laurie smiled, in an attempt to comfort her. “He’s gonna be okay, Mom. I’m sure of it”   
“Laurie...” she sighed “so much could go wrong though...something could happen to the baby, he could need a c-section- ”  
Laurie cut her off. “There’s only 4 hours left, mom” she looked at her watch “actually 3 hours and 45 minutes now....and he’s okay so far. We just need to stick this out a little while longer”  
“Just need to” she repeated.  
“You know what I mean”  
Julie shrugged. “Yeah...”  
Laurie stood up “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a guard shift to take over”  
“And a brother to smack upside the head, right?” Julie joked.  
“Parent of the year” Laurie declared sarcastically.  
Julie shook her head “someone needs to”.  
“No argument there!” she agreed, on her way out.

“....is that.....is that s-seriously what you’re worried about” Johnny managed, panting through his contraction.

Jared, in an attempt to keep Johnny calm and take his mind off things between contractions, was sticking to this whole baby naming thing.

Jared laughed, still holding his hand. “Well someone’s gotta...Unless you’d like to be the proud father of Little Noname Amos-Wright”  
Johnny breathed through the rest of the contraction “.....well even noname is a better name than Aloki” he smirked.  
Jared fake whined “come oonnnn, I said I was sorry for that!”   
“Too late, we’re already terribly traumatized” he snickered, patting his belly.  
Jared sighed “reeeaally milkin that we card for all it’s worth, huh?”  
Johnny folded his arms behind his head “I think I’ve more than earned it!”  
Jared grumbled teasingly “I gueessss”


	9. Chapter 9

3:30am

3 1/2 hours remaining of the annual purge 

“.....so, names!” Johnny said, weakly, after panting through another contraction.  
Jared chuckled, dabbing some more sweat from his forehead “I thought names weren’t a big concern right now” Jared teased.  
“It wasn’t, but I need distractions” he sighed.   
“Well, you’re at 7 centimeters now, that’s almost to 10- “  
“DISTRACTIONS, Jar! I said distractions” he near shouted.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, okay? Distractions” he repeated “names, distractions”. He thought for a moment, going over all the names Johnny had gotten stuck on and which ones had survived more than a couple of days, and especially survived to the past couple weeks.  
“We shot down Jason, right?” he asked.  
“Jared Wright, that’s Murder” Johnny teased “or at least attempted murder”  
Jared rolled his eyes “you know what I mean, the name”  
Johnny chuckled “yeah, sorry. I mean, no offense to your cousin or anything, but my shithead of a dad kind of ruined it for me”  
“None taken.....on his behalf anyway” he chuckled at himself when he realized what he’d said   
“.....what did you say his middle name was though?” Johnny asked.  
“Matthew....that was one of the first ones you shot down” he reminded him.  
“I thought that was Myles...”  
Jared chuckled “no, no Myles lasted up until a couple months ago. Matthew, I suggested right before you bolted to the toilet and you swore that you would wring the neck of whoever concocted the terms morning sickness and Matthew”   
“Ohhh, right, and then you were like” he quoted in a mocking tone “Matthew’s a name, not a term, Johnny”  
Jared nodded “and then you said bite me and that whoever concocted the term was probably a Matthew” Jared finished for him.  
“Huh....I reeaally don’t like that- oohhhhh! ...that name, h-huh?” he began panting again as the next contraction struck him.  
Jared shook his head, attempting to distract him from the pain. “Apparently not”  
“W-what...happened to M-Myles?” Johnny panted “what was wrong with it again?”   
Jared laughed at the memory, wincing slightly as Johnny’s grip on his hand got tighter. “We heard that 500 miles song on the radio on the way to an appointment and you swore up and down that you would cut your own ears off if you had to hear that word again”  
Johnny laughed as the contraction passed “God, pregnancy’s really brought out my violent side, hasn’t it?”  
“I wouldn’t put it quite that way, but sure” he kissed his hand.   
Johnny considered for a moment. “...put Myles back on the list.....with a Y Of course, not an I like in that Godawful song”  
“I like it” Jared agreed. “Myles Amos-Wright’s a good candidate...any others?”  
Johnny gave it some more thought “....I always said I’d name one after Laurie....and I’m certainly not having anymore after this”  
Jared laughed. “Didn’t your shithead dad say the same thing after Victor?”  
Johnny chuckled “according to my mom, anyway....you don’t think maybe he should’ve stuck to that?”  
“Well then you wouldn’t be born” Jared pointed out.  
Johnny fake grumbled “damn you and your cute boyfriend logic”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m the worst” he teased.  
“Without a doubt” Johnny added.


	10. Chapter 10

4:00am

3 hours remaining of the annual purge 

“Broke in?! Wh- Are you okay?!” Laurie struggled for words for what her girlfriend, who was home alone with her sister just down the street had just told her.   
“We’re fine” she reassured “I think they just looted around upstairs and left”  
“You THINK?!” Liv’s explanation only made Laurie even more concerned.  
“Well I was outside letting Bucky out when the front lock was being tampered with, so I just ducked down into one of the bushes and Alexis locked herself in the bathroom til we were sure they were gone.  
“Ohh, thank God. Listen, why don’t you stay on the video chat so that I know you’re okay”  
“Unnecessary, but okay” Liv answered. “So how’s Johnny”  
Laurie let out an exasperated sigh.  
“he’s hangin in there. We’re hoping it won’t cone to it, but he’s getting so close, we probably won’t make it to the hospital and he’ll have to have it here.  
“Am I terrible for feeling a little better about my night?” she chuckled nervously.  
Laurie relaxed a little. “No, no. I mean that’s a little fucking scarier, but, to each their own, I suppose.” 

Julie knocked at Laurie’s bedroom door.   
“It’s me! Coming in, okay?”   
Laurie waved her in, as if her mother could see through the door “of course”  
Julie opened the door but stood in the doorway.  
Laurie waved a hand up, from her bed. “I’m on video chat with Liv, everything okay?”  
“Define okay” Julie sighed. “Listen, Johnny’s getting closer now. He’ll probably be giving birth in the next hour or so. Did you get all the stuff together we need?”  
“Yes! It’s in that box right there!” she pointed to a medium sized cardboard box which sat right in front of her closet.  
Julie walked toward the box, semi in view of Laurie’s laptop screen. Liv waved to her.  
“Hi, Mrs Amos”   
She returned the greeting. “Hey Liv, how’re you girls doin tonight?”  
“We’re fine, thanks.”  
Julie nodded. “Good....well I’ve gotta get back to Johnny now, tell your sister I said hi”.  
“I will”.  
Julie took the box and shut the door behind her. 

Julie returned to Johnny’s room to check in with him, as promised.  
“Everyone still okay in here”  
Johnny was panting through the remainder of a contraction “.....d-define okay”  
“Almost there” Jared chimed in. “He’s at 8 centimeters and contractions are down to about 4 minutes apart”  
Johnny, sinking his head further back into the pillow, whimpered at the thought of it.  
Jared held his hand tightly in his “I know, I know baby”.  
Julie sighed.   
Though she was trying her damndest not to show it, It was completely breaking her heart to watch him have to go through all of this, she just felt so helpless.  
“Alright, well everything’s ready for you when it’s really time, okay?”  
“Sure mom, thanks...” he replied weakly.  
She nodded and shut the door behind her.

Johnny stared down at his stomach, laying his hands on top of it, and sighed.  
“I know...” Jared repeated, in an attempt to comfort him. “I know, it’ll all be over soon though”.


	11. Chapter 11

6:00am

1 hour remaining of the annual purge 

Johnny panted heavier now, and his grip on Jared’s hand grew tighter as the contractions grew stronger and closer together.  
“AGGHHH, SHIT” he was screaming now “OW, FUCK, IT FUCKING HURTS!” he cried out.!He whimpered as it passed  
“You’re doing great, Johnny” Jared, reassured, trying to ignore the pain and possible circulation loss in his hand. “Not gonna be long now”  
“You keep saying that” he whimpered.   
“Little sooner than that, honey” Julie, who was getting in position to deliver the baby, confirmed. “You’re at 10 centimeters. On your next contraction, you’re gonna need to start pushing”  
Johnny let his head fall back into the pillow and whined.  
Jared picked his hand up, holding it reassuringly. “Hey, I’m right here okay? I got you, you can do this”  
Johnny whimpered, his voice cracking. “I don’t think I can”  
“Yes, you can” Jared repeated “you got this, I know you do”  
Johnny exhaled sharply as he felt the next contraction coming on. “Don’t let go of my hand, okay?”  
“Never” he affirmed.  
Johnny nodded, strengthening his grip on Jared’s hand.  
Julie looked back up at her son “‘Kay, ready? Deep breath...and push!”  
Johnny, gripping Jared’s poor hand in one of his and the edge of the bed in the other, let out a scream that was probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear and fear they were doing some purging of their own as he gave the first big push.  
“That’s it, honey, keep pushing. You’re doing great” Julie encouraged.  
Johnny just groaned in response, feeling the intense burning sensation of the baby’s head started to crown. He let out another scream.  
“That’s good, Johnny, I can see the head”  
Johnny whimpered, but kept pushing as instructed.  
“The head is out” Julie announced. “You can take a little breather now, just pant through it until I tell you to push again”  
“Oh God” he moaned as he began panting. 

“Okay” Julie stated. “Time to push again”  
Johnny groaned.  
Jared was supporting his shoulders with one arm and still holding tightly to Johnny’s hand in the other. “Almost there, babe, you’re doing great”  
“God, just shut up” he moaned, resuming his pushing.  
Jared just nodded, watching in amazement as their child slipped farther and farther out into the world.  
“Almost there” Julie repeated. “Just one more big push”.  
He screeched, pushing harder until their now newborn baby slipped the rest of the way into Julie’s arms, and a new wave of relief replaced the pain he felt just moments before.   
“It’s a boy!” Julie announced.  
“That’s what you said about Laurie” Johnny chuckled weakly.   
“Ha, haa”  
Johnny breathed a sigh of relief until he realized the child hadn’t yet uttered a sound.  
“Mom, what’s wrong? Why isn’t he crying? is he OKAY???....MOM!!”  
Julie began rubbing the small infant and patting his back until he let out his own shrieks, which filled the whole house.  
Johnny, exasperated yet relieved, let himself fall backward into the pillow “oh, Thank God...Thank God”  
Julie allowed Jared to cut the chord with his shoelace, and he and Johnny watched as she cleaned him up, wrapped him snugly in one of Johnny’s old baby blankets, and placed him gently into Johnny’s arms.  
Johnny struggled for words as he looked down at his new baby boy, who began to calm in his arms.  
“Just haaad to be the center of attention, this night...day...whatever, didn’t ya?” he chuckled softly.  
Jared reached his hand forward, allowing the little one to grab onto his finger”.   
“I told you you could do it” Jared whispered to him. “I’m so proud of you”  
Johnny rested his head on Jared’s shoulder “mmmm...DON’T think this means we’re having anymore”  
Jared laughed. “We’ll see” 

Jared kissed him gently on the lips, breaking away only when they heard the loud blasting of the alarms which signaled that the purge had officially ended.  
“Well...” Johnny teased “THAT couldn’t have happened at a better time.  
Julie chuckled along with them. “Alright, let’s just get you boys down to the hospital, so they can check you two out”  
“Sounds good to me” Johnny chuckled.  
“I’ll second that” Jared agreed, helping Johnny up to his feet, and reaching his arms out “my turn”   
Johnny smiled and handed the sleeping child over to him, as they headed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared lay beside Johnny, whose head was resting on his shoulder, on the hospital bed with their newborn son in his arms.  
“I think I could sleep for an eternity after last night” Johnny sighed “I may never wake back up”  
“And leave me to raise this kid all on my own?” Jared teased. “Please don’t”  
“I’m tempted” he teased back.  
Jared rolled his eyes, still jokingly. “And to think I let you pick the name”   
“DAMN right, I got to pick the name. Or did you already forget who he came out of”   
Jared chuckled. “I’m kidding, Come onnnn”   
Johnny rubbed his eyes just as there was a knock at the door.   
Julie cracked the door open and poked her head in. “You guys up for some visitors?”   
Jared looked to Johnny, who just shrugged, and he nodded. “Sure, come on in”.  
Julie opened the door wider and Laurie and Victor followed shortly behind her.   
Julie held her arms out and whispered, “May I?”   
Jared nodded and gently passed him over to her.  
A wide grin spread across her face. “Aren’t you just precious?” she rocked him gently in her arms “Do you have a name, Mr?” she looked back up to Johnny and Jared.   
Johnny nodded. “Myles” he answered “Myles Jared Amos-Wright”   
“Kind of a mouthful, don’t ya think?” Victor interrupted.  
Laurie snacked the back of his head.  
“Owww!” he whined dramatically. “That huurrrt”   
“Say that again, and I’ll kick your teeth in” Johnny stated. He knew how his brother felt about hospitals, but after the night he just had, he was NOT having AAANY of it.  
“Alright, man, take it easy” he defended.

Julie handed him over to Laurie to hold next.  
“Sorry I couldn’t keep my promise” Johnny said, watching his sister admiring and awing over her new nephew.  
“Don’t you even worry about that......you can name the next one after me” she added with a snicker.  
“This hypothetical next child comes with the condition of either a surrogate or adoption, mind you” Johnny stated, matter of factly.  
He grabbed Jared by the shoulder  
“Orrr, this one gets knocked up instead”  
Jared laughed. “Yeah, cause you just made it look sooo much fun, I think I’ll pass”  
“No, no, no, I think you deserve it after I had to go through it” Johnny smirked.  
Jared rolled his eyes “such a romantic”.  
“Mmmm, that’s why you love me, right?” Johnny whispered to him.   
Jared chuckled. “I guess”   
Jared began to kiss him on the lips until Johnny nudged him away, teasingly.  
“Mnnnnn, you see its this right here that got us into this mess in the first place”  
“ACTUALLY, it’s doing this on the 4th of July that got y’all into this!” Victor butted in.  
“VICTOR!” Julie near shouted.   
“They were louder than the damn fireworks!” Victor argued.  
Johnny reached across to the bag which had Jared’s overnight stuff in it and pulled his paperback copy of Misery from it and threw it at Victor.  
“Owww!”   
Laurie came very close to smacking them both upside the head “guyyys, you’re gonna wake him up!”  
Johnny chuckled. “Let him wake up! Why’s he get to sleep when I didn’t?”  
Laurie stuck her tongue out and Johnny returned the gesture.   
“Would you give me my kid back now?” he reached his arms out.  
Laurie shook her head and handed him over to him.  
“Awww, come on!” Victor protested. “Don’t I get a turn?”  
“Yeah, my ass you get a turn” Johnny retorted, returning his attention to Myles, who was now beginning to stir in his arms.  
“Shhhhh shhh shhh” he cooed “it’s okay, Daddy’s here....Daddy’s here”.   
Jared watched in awe as the small child fell back asleep in Johnny’s arms.  
Johnny turned to look at him. “What?”  
Jared just leaned in closer, resting his head on his shoulder.   
“I just really love you” he looked down to Myles and whispered “.....And you”  
Johnny smiled, gazing back into his eyes.  
“Me too”.


End file.
